Grandpa Jack
by tessanoelle97
Summary: A fun little twist about a situation that could've played out between Jack, his daughter, and future grandchild.  I don't own LO
1. Chapter 1

**(Just a cute story on what could've happened when Rebecca gave birth. Also similar to my last L&O story, just on a more personal level with Jack)**

** For the last few days, Jack McCoy could not keep his daughter, Rebecca, out of his head. She was due to give birth any day now, but she still insisted on coming to visit her father. **

** On Thursday, December 11, Jack went to pick up Rebecca from the airport. He decided to leave the city early because it was snowing and he wanted to make sure he was there on time. **

** Jack arrive about half an hour before Rebecca's plane came in. **

** Right on time, he could see his very pregnant daughter walking through the gate. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He said,**

** "Becca it's so good to see you, how are you feeling?"**

** Gesturing to her stomach, Rebecca replied "Like an overstuffed turkey, I just can't wait for this baby to be out." Little did they know that would be sooner than they thought.**

** While Rebecca was in town, she was staying with Jack just in case anything happened. **

** The next day Friday, December 12, Jack took Rebecca to the office to become acquainted with the people he works with. Since they had a case to work on, Jack and Mike stayed late that night. Rebecca stayed with them. At about 830 pm, Jack heard a small scream from the room where Rebecca was laying down. He ran in there.**

** Jack asked in a concerned tone, "Becca, are you alright?"**

** Rebecca replied, "No, Dad I'm NOT. This baby is coming now." Jack immediately yelled for Mike to get in there. Together they managed to life Rebecca of the couch and help her into the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator, Rebecca contracted again.**

** Jack looked anxiously at his daughter, "Didn't you just have one three minutes ago?"**

** Rebecca (through the contraction), "Yes, I did...oh gosh, Dad this hurts." She grabbed the elevator bar. **

** Just after Rebecca said those words, the elevator completely stopped. The power was out due to the storm. Jack looked at Mike and then looked at Rebecca. He thought to himself,**

** "My daughter is about to give birth, and the only people that are here are Mike and myself. What are we going to do?"**

** What is going to happen? Is Jack going to be able to help his daughter, or while this end tragically?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack kept pressing the emergency button in the elevator but that didn't work. The power was out. Rebecca was on the floor hunched over in pain, Mike was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

Jack knelled down in front of her and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rebecca (Crying), "Yeah...get this kid out NOW..I can't do this anymore."

Jack and Mike exchanged worried glances, they knew what her last statement ment. One of them was going to have to deliver her baby. Jack wanted to be there for his daughter in any way he could.

Jack took the initiative. He said, "Mike, get behind Rebecca for support, do anything she needs to get her through this." Mike did just that.

Jack took a blanket he brought and put it over Rebecca's legs and removed the skirt she was wearing. Rebecca didn't object because she was in too much pain.

Jack could see the baby was crowning. He said, "Okay, Rebecca the baby is coming. On the next contraction I want you to push, okay?" Rebecca gave a small nod. Two minutes later, the next contraction came. Jack said, "Okay, Push." Rebecca pushed while Mike held both her hands. This pattern continued over the next twenty minutes.

An extremely tired Rebecca put her head against Mike's chest. She mumbled the words, "I..can't..do..this."

Mike then said, "You're already almost halfway there. Your not alone, your father and I are going to help you. Your strong Rebecca, you can do this."

Jack looked at Mike and smiled. He then said, "He's right. Your strong. Your not going to be in this alone. I'm right here." Just after that, another contraction came. Rebecca began to push again, with the help of Jack and Mike's encouraging words. Just thirty minutes later, a cry came from over where Jack was. He quietly said, "Congratulations, Rebecca. You have a son." Rebecca was tearing up with joy. Before she could hold her new son, however, she felt another contraction. She worriedly asked, "Why is this happening again? The baby's here, why do I feel like I have to push?" Jack looked at Mike in shock and then placed his grandson on the floor next to him.

Jack said, "It may be the afterbirth. When you feel like you need to push, push." Rebecca pushed on the next contraction. Jack realized it wasn't the afterbirth, it was a second baby.

Jack (surprised), "Um, did you know you were having twins?"

Rebecca (in a shocked tone), "No I didn't. The doctor said there was only one baby. How could this have happened?"

Rebecca felt another contraction. She pushed with all the strength she had left. Not even a half an hour later, more cries were heard from over where Jack was.

He said, "Congratulations again Rebecca, you have a daughter." Each one of them shed a small tear as Rebecca got to hold her new babies. They had looked very healthy for being born in an elevator.

Mike asked Rebecca, "What are you going to name them?"

Rebecca replied, "The boy is Jack Michael McCoy, after you guys. The girl, I don't know. Dad, you name her."

Jack's heart swelled with pride as Rebecca handed her daughter over to Jack. He looked at her and smiled.

He said, "Stella Josephine."

Rebecca smiled, she loved the name Jack had chosen for his granddaughter.

Not an hour later help finally arrived. Rebecca and the twins were taken to the hospital to be checked out.

That day was one of the best in Jack's life. Not only did he get to witness the birth of his grandchildren, he also had the bonding moment with his daughter that he always wanted.


End file.
